bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivet Gun
BioShock The Rivet Gun is the main Weapon used by the Rosie. This powerful tool fires rivets at Enemies. Because of its massive size and weight, the Rivet Gun cannot be wielded by a human such as Jack. After defeating a Rosie, Jack can search the Rivet Gun for U-Invent components and Money. BioShock 2 First appearing as the iconic weapon of the Rosie, Subject Delta finds it in the Adonis Luxury Resort, blocking a door. It is the second weapon acquired by the player. In the Single Player, Subject Delta is able to fire three different Ammunition types. As with all other weapons, he is also able to perform a quick-melee attack by thrusting the Rivet Gun forward at his target, dealing minor physical damage. The player is able to headshot enemies with the Rivet Gun, dealing 300% normal damage. Due to its more complicated design, it was probably only a prototype model and never given to Rosies. However, fallen Rosies can occasionally be found equipped with the prototype leaving the possibility that the more common model of the Rivet Gun was either issued during the heat of the Rapture Civil War or belonged to Rosies that did not have the opportunity to upgrade their Rivet Guns. Power to the People Upgrades Basic Upgrades *'Increased Clip Size' A larger magazine increases the clip size, resulting in 50% more shots before reloading. :This upgrade extends the Rivet Gun's clip to eighteen shots before having to reload, up from the original twelve, and makes the magazine go from a cylinder to a box, although you still pickup cylindrical magazines. This upgrade also allows Subject Delta to carry an additional 12 rounds for every type of munition used by the Rivet Gun. *'Damage Increase' A higher-pressure firing mechanism provides greater penetration and damage. :This upgrade increases the Rivet Gun's damage output. Final Upgrade *'Heated Rivets' An internal heating mechanism heats rivets to a white-hot temperature before they are fired. : This upgrade gives each Rivet a chance to ignite an enemy on impact. Ammunition Types - Rivet Gun *'Rivet' - Base ammunition for the Rivet Gun, Rivets do a moderate amount of piercing damage. Rivet cartridges glow a bright orange in color. *'Trap Rivet' - Uncommon ammunition for the Rivet Gun, Trap Rivets do a moderate amount of piercing damage. When fired, they will embed in objects and shoot a secondary rivet when an enemy nears. Use these to set traps for foes. Unused Trap Rivets can be picked up and reused. Trap Rivet cartridges glow a chartreuse yellow in color. *'Heavy Rivet' - Rare ammunition for the Rivet Gun, Heavy Rivets do a moderate amount of armor-piercing damage. Especially deadly with headshots. Heavy Rivet cartridges glow a deep red in color. Rivet Gun Ammo Capacity Strategies General Advice *The Rivet Gun is pretty much a Jack-of-all-trades weapon with a slight bias twoards the sniper role. It has just enough damage per shot (especially with heavy rivets and/or the final weapon upgrade) to match stronger enemies, it's accurate enough to be able to snipe weaker or moderate targets from long distance, and its fire rate is just high enough to carry you to victory against large hordes of them. On top of that its ammo is pretty cheap and common compared to other weapons. Early on in the game players will likely be using this weapon En-Mass, though in later stages in the game it may lose its importance to other, more role-specific weapons. Even then, however, it's a good weapon to fall back on should you find yourself low or out of ammo on other weapons. Ammo Usage *Trap Rivets, once deployed, detonate when an enemy crosses their line of sight (marked by, but not limited to, the red-orange 'beam' each rivet projects) The explosive launches the Rivet at the enemy, dealing a moderate amount of piercing damage at practically any range. *Trap Rivets will attach to anything a Proximity Mine will stick to, which includes just about any terrain object, and most items capable of being lifted with Telekinesis. The only exception thus far has been doors (They will however stick to the door's frame) *Trap Rivets fired at an enemy will attach and after a few seconds, set off, effectively setting up an inescapable second Rivet shot. They will not set off against a Big Daddy unless he is already hostile toward the player. If a Splicer passes next to one of the Trap Rivets, however, it will set it off and turn the Big Daddy hostile. *Trap Rivets can be laid out on Security Bots friendly and unfriendly alike. This can be used to create 'Shrapnel Grenades', as Trap Rivets function more or less like Proximity Mines. *Trap Rivets also gain the ability to set enemies on fire after the final Rivet Gun upgrade is acquired. Because of this it is advised to place them away from water for better effectiveness. *Once found in sufficient numbers, Heavy Rivets can be used to replace Standard Rivets, as they are superior in every way except in the fact that they have a slower rate of fire. Recommended Plasmids *Decoy to distract enemies, buying precious time to aim for their heads. *Winter Blast can totally freeze them in place, allowing you to headshot away with impunity. However, be warned that they will shatter on death, making them unlootable. *Electro Bolt can do much the same, but without the threat of shattering your enemy. The tradeoff is a much shorter window of opportunity. Not Recommended *Insect Swarm - While it may provide a good distraction, it will cause the enemy's heads to bob around unpredictably as they try to swat the insects away. This of course makes headshots that much harder, defeating the original intent of using this plasmid. Recommended Tonics *It is highly suggested that the player use Head Hunter with this weapon to maximize damage. *Natural Camouflage is also highly recommended, because it allows the player to line up headshots without being attacked. *Should you choose to fully upgrade the Rivet Gun, Walking Inferno also goes good with this weapon. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Multiplayer Rosies will use the mass-production Rivet Gun, and as such will only be able to fire standard Rivets. While Big Daddies in the multiplayer will have infinite ammo, it is possible for their weapon to overheat, as noted by the gauge at the bottom left corner. Multiplayer Rosies also have a quick-melee attack, allowing them to swing the Rivet Gun sideways for a high amount of damage and slight knockback. They are also able to throw Proximity Mines, but only carry 6 of them. The Rosie can fire 11 to 12 rivets in a row before the Rivet Gun will overheat. Gallery File:Gun.jpg|''BioShock'' Rivet Gun used by Rosies. File:RivetGun-1.jpg|''BioShock 2's unmodified Rivet Gun. File:RivetGun-2.jpg|''BioShock 2's Rivet Gun with its Damage Upgraded. File:RivetGun-3.jpg|''BioShock 2's Rivet Gun, with its Clip Size Upgraded. File:RivetGun-4.jpg|''BioShock 2's fully-upgraded Rivet Gun. File:Rivet.jpeg|The Rivet Gun's page in Deco Devolution Bugs/Glitches *If the player presses the reload button followed by the melee button while executing a melee with the Rivet Gun repeatedly, the melee speed will be increased. (This is exclusive to the Story Mode on the Xbox 360). Trivia *The Rivet Gun is used by the Rosies to repair Rapture, suggesting Rosies were designed to repair the city from the outside in the highly pressurized water prior to the outbreak of the Civil War. *As seen in a trailer, Heavy Rivets were going to be called "Magnum Rivets". fr:Fusil à rivet Category:BioShock Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Weapons Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Weapons